


Letters

by hyunjin_in



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hyunjeong, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, School, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Teenagers, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, highschool, hyunin, kpop, kpoponeshot, soft, whataretags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjin_in/pseuds/hyunjin_in
Summary: ...I just wanted to say I like you a lot.From InnieHyunJeong oneshot





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was written thinking about the song "With You" by ASTRO(my favorite group)

Dear Hyunjin, 

I wanted to write you a letter because I feel it'd be more personal. I know you don't know me because I'm that one kid who sits in the back of every class and doesn't talk, I'm usually bullied and I wanted to tell you that you make my days brighter even if you don't talk or look my way. I know most people confess to you because of your looks but I'm confessing because of who you are. You're really sweet and nice. I saw you help that girl the other day when she fell and no one even gave her a passing glance, I saw how you stood up for that boy who was being punched in the stomach for his lunch money, that was actually my bestfriend Seungmin. Anyway, I just wanted to say I like you a lot. 

From Innie 

Hyunjin smiled at the letter he just pulled from his locker knowing full well who "Innie" was. He felt Jisung walking up and turned towards him. "Guess what?" Jisung gave him a bored nod motioning him to go on. "My Crush gave me a confession letter." Jisung looked at him wide eyed, "How do you know it's him who gave the letter?" Hyunjin passed the boy the letter in his hands. 

Jisung took a minute to read it and a small smile spread on his face. "That sure is Jeongin." Hyunjin nodded as he thought about how he'd tell the younger he felt the same way. "Jisung I dunno how I'mma tell him though"

Jisung rolled his eyes, "obviously you just go up to him and say "hey so I got your letter and I wanted to tell you I've had a crush on you since like grade school because you're so cute and all and I'm actually hopelessly in love with you"" Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he shut his locker. 

"No, that makes me sound like a creep and I'm not up for scaring him away." He turned towards him and leaned his body against the locker. Jisung shrugged, "okay how about you start talking to him for once in your life and like get to know him?" Hyunjin nodded as he thought about it. 

"Jisung that's like the only smartest idea I've ever heard you say." Jisung didn't bother to stop the whack he gave Hyunjin and simply walked off right after. Hyunjin smiled to himself as he thought about Jeongin, the soft boy who never really talked to anyone and kept to himself. Oh boy. 

When he walked into his class he saw the boy sitting in his desk looking out the window not noticing Hyunjin staring or walking over. He looked so entranced in whatever he was looking at and Hyunjin was scared to bother. 

He sat down in the seat next to him and realized he had forgotten a pencil, he turned and tapped Jeongins shoulder to get his attention immediately feeling guilty when he saw the younger almost jump out of his seat from surprise. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I was wondering if you had an extra pencil? I think I dropped mine in the hallway..." Hyunjin just wanted to envelop the younger into a hug and protect him when he saw his face go from scared to a blushing mess in a matter of seconds. Jeongin nodded and grabbed his pencil case fumbling around in it for a moment and handing a mechanical pencil over. 

Hyunjin smiled at the boy who wasn't meeting his eyes but looking his desk instead like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Thank you." He said before turning back towards the front hearing a soft "You're welcome" 

~~~

When the bell rang for the end of class Hyunjin immediately went to get the youngers attention before he walked off to his next class, "Hey Jeongin?" Jeongin looked at him in surprise because he said his name and blushed immediately, "y-yes?" Hyunjin kept his composure when he asked the next thing "Do you want to, I don't know, go somewhere... after school?" 

Jeongins face only because a deeper shade of red and nodded, quickly running away from Hyunjin. Hyunjin couldn't control the wide smile that had spread across his face. He walked out of class bumping into Jisung, who saw the look on his face. "What happened? You look so happy and it's disgusting." 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "I just asked someone if they wanted to go somewhere after school today." Jisung couldn't believe his ears and looked at Hyunjin in amazement, "ah you asked the smol boy out on a date basically.." he stifled a laugh when he saw Hyunjin get red. "So.. are you just gonna confess?" Hyunjin looked at him like he was unbelievably dumb, "of course not, I'm going to get to know him like you said and then tell him." 

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Honestly if I were you I'd just skip over this getting to know him nonsense I proposed and just tell him because waiting sucks, believe me I've told Minho I liked him like a year ago and he still "wants to get to know me" I'm starting to think he just wants to reject me but doesn't want to hurt me but he doesn't know he is, and either way Hyunjin I know how much you like fox boy and how all throughout these years you thought he didn't know you existed, just confess to him in a letter back or something for crying out loud." Hyunjin was taken aback because of everything Jisung said but he was right, he'd waited forever and knowing Jeongin liked him back was a miracle. 

~~~

It was the end of the day and they had just gotten out of school, Hyunjin saw Jeongin walking out of the building and he immediately started walking towards the younger. He let a small smile spread across his face when he saw Jeongin look at him and walk his way. 

He was a mess by the time Jeongin had finally made it in front of him, he didn't know what to say but he knew he had to, "Do you want to walk at the park?" Hyunjin asked. The park sounded like a good idea but he was nervous that the younger wouldn't want to go. 

He instantly wanted to coo and hold the younger when he just gave a sheepish nod to Hyunjins' suggestion. They started walking, the park not being that far from the school anyway, in silence. Hyunjin knew Jeongin was probably wondering why he had asked Jeongin out like this out of the blue.

"Oh! You're probably wondering why I asked you to come out..." he asked sheepishly. He looked at Jeongin who nodded shyly. He feeling just as shy but internally. 

"Well, I see you around a lot but I never talk to you and you seem like someone who would be fun to be around and get to know." He said with a confident smile, but internal scream on the inside. 

He could see the very dark blush appearing on Jeongins adorable face and he almost died, oh how badly he just wanted to give the younger a hug and kiss those dark coated cheeks of his. Hyunjin was whipped and he was perfectly okay with it.

"I- I don't know what to say..." Jeongin said quietly, almost like he was afraid to talk, they finally reached the park and they walked side by side in silence for a little while, but it was a nice comfortable silence, Hyunjin was freaking out because he wanted to tell the younger how he felt but he was going to wait until the next day because he just wanted to be here with Jeongin, with Innie. 

"Uh...I really like being out here... with you." Jeongin said breaking the silence, Hyunjin looked over at the other and smiled softly once he saw that he was looking at the ground kicking a rock around softly. "I do too, it's nice to be honest and I hope we do it again." Jeongin looked up at Hyunjin, making eye contact smiling causing his eyes to become crescents. They reminded Hyunjin of the moon and it was hard to look away because his smile was so beautiful, it was blinding. 

Jeongin looked down, they ended up talking for the rest of the walk and it was nice, they talked about what they liked and didn't like and they found out they had quite a bit in common. Hyunjin found himself telling jokes and more after he heard Jeongin giggle, he wanted to hear that giggle forever if he could. Sadly though Jeongin had to go home because his mom was getting worried. 

"I had a really good time Hyunjin and I hope we do this again soon." Hyunjin almost melted but maintained his composure, "we will do this again, definitely." He reassured the younger. Before he let Jeongin walk away from him he grabbed his arm, which took the younger by surprise. 

"Sorry but can I have your number? You know, so we can do this again." He gave Jeongin a sweet smile that only turned wider when he saw the younger blush immensely and nod, quickly digging his phone out from where he just put it and giving it to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin put his phone number in and called himself, giving the phone back. "Here ya go, I called myself so my numbers there." Jeongin nodded and waved, quickly turning around to head home. Hyunjin watched as he walked away and as soon as he was out of sight he sat on the bench right next to him and took out his phone, clicking the number that had just called him, saving it as Innie❤️.

This couldn't be real. 

~~~

Jeongin, still phone on hand, walked home with a small smile spread across his face. He looked at Hyunjins number and saved it, Hyunjin💜❤️, he liked him so much but he could settle with being his friend for now. 

~~~

The next day Hyunjin was a nervous train wreck, he had just slipped a letter into Jeongins locker and he had no clue whether or not the younger had seen it or not and if not he had no clue when he'd see it. He had spent the night before writing the letter and he poured his heart into it and he spent the whole night writing it too. 

He wanted it to be perfect, as perfect as the person he was writing it to was. 

~~~

Jeongin was about to go to gym so he had to put all his thing in his locker before hand, he was lucky his locker was close to the gym or he'd be late every day, when he reached said locker he sighed in relief because he felt like he was holding bricks. 

He opened his locker and put his things in it but didn't fail to notice the folded paper on the top shelf of the locker, confused he grabbed it and put it in his pocket making it his plan to read it once he got to gym class, especially since today was a free day. 

He didn't take his time going to gym because he really wanted to see what the paper was all about. He sat on the bleacher seat and didn't wait another second to pull the paper out of his pocket and unfold it. 

Dear Jeongin,

I know you probably weren't expecting this letter but when I saw that letter you gave me, I had to give you one as well. It's probably a surprise to you but I did know it was you who gave me the confession letter. I didn't write this to reject you but to say, I like you too. I honestly believe I love you but I don't want to scare you away, yesterday when we were walking together I wanted nothing more than to just hold you and call you mine. You have no idea what you do to me Jeongin, you make me feel warm inside and when you smile, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Innie, when I found out that you liked me, I was the happiest I'd ever been. I've liked you since forever but it never once crossed my mind that you'd ever reciprocate the same thing, I always thought you didn't notice me. Jeongin, I want nothing more than to call you mine right now, so please... will you be mine?

From Hyunjin ❤️

Jeongin felt the tears prickle from his eyes, he didn't know what to do but he did know he was so happy. 

~~~

It was lunch time and Hyunjin was freaking out, Jisung had to tell him to calm down for the millionth time and tell him that it was all okay. 

He was fidgety and was on his phone doing nothing, it was just to get his mind off of things but it didn't work when he saw Jeongin come in out of the corner of his eye and towards him. 

He put down his phone and looked at Jeongin when he was sitting in front of him and pretended to be completely fine. "Hi Jeongin." He was worried when Jeongin didn't say anything but look at him. 

"Jeon-" He was interrupted by almost said name, "I want to be with you."

The seriousness in his face almost scared Hyunjin but the smile he had didn't falter. 

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

___________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was dedicated to someone but they’re on Wattpad.


End file.
